<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evening by Syrion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575436">Evening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrion/pseuds/Syrion'>Syrion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrion/pseuds/Syrion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This short story probably takes place *SPOILERS* after MC (Sirii) went back to the Devildom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there.<br/>I just wanted to write something that involves my (our, I suppose) darling, Mammon, really...<br/>I hope you enjoy it.<br/>Oh yeah, a little detail - I always think that all of them have a separate bathroom in their room, so.. if something is weird (I mean.. yeah..), don't be surprised. Just sayin'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="textMsg_2">
- You partied a little too hard, Sirii - said Mammon, laughing, while carrying me in his arms.<br/>
<br/>
- You have some really cool moves though! You could almost keep up with me! - Asmo complimented me.<br/>
<br/>
- Why thank you, that's *hick* ohm.. quite the compliment - I giggled.<br/>
<br/>
- It's a shame we have to go home so early. I didn't have that much time dancing with you - Asmo whined.<br/>
<br/>
- Neither of us did - Belphie joined in. - Mammon never left your side. - He sounded a little irritated but seemed to be in a good mood otherwise. We're talking about Belphie here.<br/>
<br/>
- Shaddup! - Mammon blushed. - I was just dancin'! I-it was Sirii who couldn't get her hands off me!<br/>
<br/>
- Guilty as charged - I laughed. He blushed even more.<br/>
<br/>
- Get a room you two - giggled Asmo.<br/>
<br/>
- Please, don't - Belphie frowned.<br/>
<br/>
- Shaddup! You're all drunk - yelled Mammon, looking away.<br/>
<br/>
- You say that as if you're not - I said, finding a strand of hair of his I could play with.<br/>
<br/>
- Well I... h-hey, stop that! - he said and squeezed me. - I'm not a toy!<br/>
<br/>
- Oh but I'd really want to play with you darlin' - I said, the alcohol in my body giving me enough bravery to be a cheeky little bastard.<br/>
<br/>
- Ugh.. I listen hear this - Belphie said, and went ahead of us.<br/>
<br/>
- Wh.. what? You.. you're drunk, Sirii. We're almost home, h-hold on. I'll lay you down to sleep - Mammon responded, blushing, but his eyes were more alive and vivid then ever before.<br/>
<br/>
- Lay me down to sleep? Mmm yea, good idea. Though.. I might need you to do more than that - I giggled. - I mean.. I might not be able to change into my PJ's alone.. Do you think you can help with that, MannyNoo?<br/>
<br/>
- D.. don't call me like that! 'Tis... it's embarassin'!<br/>
<br/>
- Oooh I don't know, I think it's cute - Asmo caught up.<br/>
<br/>
- A..and.. n-no way I'm going to stay in your room.. I mean I'm.. I'm a busy demon a-and all.. - Mammon tried to stay cool.<br/>
<br/>
- You're always in my room.. not that I'm *hick* complaining. But oh well.. - I let out a very theatrical sigh. - In that case - I said, arching my body in his arms, brushing his chest with my boobs, pulling my head back so I could see Asmo - would you be kind enough to help me with such trifling matters, Asmo? - I asked in a honey sweet voice.<br/>
<br/>
- I'd be more than happy to - he said, putting his hand on my shoulder, giggling.<br/>
<br/>
- What?! No way! I.. I can handle it! - Mammon protested.<br/>
<br/>
- You said you're busy. Far be it from me to *hick* ruffle up your very important business routine - I said, eyes innocent as a newborn lamb's. Probably as clueless aswell.<br/>
<br/>
- Yes, don't worry, she will be in good hands. Gentle, beautiful and well manicured hands, no less - Asmo winked.<br/>
<br/>
- No way! I'm not leaving her alone with you, Asmo, especially not in a state like this! - Mammy protested again and pulled me closer. I smelled his neck. The things I wanted to do..<br/>
<br/>
- Mammon, don't make it sound like I'm some kind of pervert! - Asmo scolded him. - For your information, I'm the Avatar of Lust, not pervertion.<br/>
<br/>
- I'd say you're both - Mammon huffed. - Anyhow, we're home so.. 'night y'all! - and with that we probably flew to my room - everything became a blurr - a bigger one I mean - and the next thing I know we were in my room.
</p><p>* * *</p><p class="textMsg_1">
It was a really fun night. He was glad that Sirii can't or don't want to keep secrets from him so he heard when she talked about going out to party with Asmo. There was no way he would have let her go alone anywhere, especially with Asmo - pact or no pact.<br/>
<br/>
He kept close to her all the time because he.. he doesn't want her to get hurt. Danger can be around every corner in the Devildom and he has to protect her, that's his job after all. Or maybe not anymore. He feels like it still is.<br/>
<br/>
A job he doesn't despise of anymore, he realised some time ago. A job that doesn't feel like duty. It has become the normal way of things. He's enjoying it. Enjoy being with her.<br/>
<br/>
Bah, as if a human could tie The Great Mammon down! Althought noone was talking about tying him to anyone. Why was he always thinking about her when he wasn't making his debt bigger?<br/>
<br/>
It doesn't matter. She was having a good time aswell. That's all that matters.<br/>
<br/>
She was drunk. His brothers weren't sober either. He on the other hand was almost sober. He did drink but not as much as the others, and not as strong. He didn't want to get wasted because of her. What if she needed him and he couldn't deliver?<br/>
<br/>
It wasn't like him. He had to admit, she has a great impact on him.<br/>
<br/>
He took her into his arms because it was the easiest and fastest way to get gome. He also didn't want his brothets to touch her. As if!<br/>
<br/>
She was a little heavier than he expected but her skin was as soft as he imagined. Her wild outfits often didn't mirror her personality but it still suited her. Yes, she looks great. Too good.<br/>
<br/>
He looked away but she was constantly moving in his arms. He tried to steady her but she was like a restless puppy. When he looked down to tell her to stop moving he saw her laughing. He liked that voice. It was a lovely voice.<br/>
<br/>
Her eyes were always so shiny when she did that. They became smaller because her eyes were laughing too. She looked goofy and beautiful at the same time. He didn't even remember what he wanted to say to her or why he looked at her. Not that he needed a reason.<br/>
<br/>
She's teasing him. Again. Why did she do that? It's almost as if.. No. That can't be. He's.. a scum. She wouldn't.. She's just drunk. Although she's always playful when it comes to him. She likes to tease him but she's always careful. She never said anything like his brothers usually do. She's always kind to him. He wonders why..<br/>
<br/>
No special reason. She's kind to everyone. She's always defending everyone - even if it puts her life at risk. Boy, he almost had a heart attack! Every single time.. He hopes she will be more careful in the future. She's way too gutsy. He didn't know how she pulled off what she did and survived so far. She's really one of a kind.<br/>
<br/>
Bah, damn Asmo! Always trying to get close to her. Just like everyone else.. He wonders how none of them had their way with her. She's immune to all the charms they have but still..<br/>
<br/>
The single thought of any of them getting too close to her was nauseating. He couldn't bare the thought of seeing her in someone else's arms. It hurt him. Somewhere deep inside. He didn't fully understand why. He is the Avatar of Greed and he wants her all to himself. He won't allow anyone else to touch her. Yes, it' probably just.. the greed making him feel this way.
</p><p>* * *</p><p class="textMsg_2">
- Hey, careful.. you don't seem too steady on your feet - Mammon said, slowly letting go of me.<br/>
<br/>
- Don" worry, I'm fine - I said, not too convincing, patting his hand. - I'm gonna take a shower. Wanna join? - I asked, poking his chest with my finger.<br/>
<br/>
- Wh.. - he gasped, and the words died in his throat.<br/>
<br/>
- Don't be shy.. I won" bite. Unless you want me to - I added playing with my eyebrows. I'm not sure if it looked as I intended it to.<br/>
<br/>
- ... Just, call me if you n-need me. I'll be out h-here - he said, looking away, his face rose red.<br/>
<br/>
- Your loss - I said as a final piece.<br/>
<br/>
I didn't need any help in the shower, I wasn't as drunk as I thought I was, if that makes any sense. I'm not saying that I didn't think about acting like oh silly me, can't even see straight, and ask for Mammon's help in.. well.. everything.. But I didn't want to use the situation against him. Or to make him feel uncomfortable - even more I mean. But a little teasing won't hurt anyone, now will it.<br/>
<br/>
-Allright. I'm all clean and fresh as a flower. Asmo said I should try one of his shower gels so I did and oh boy, I think this one suits me - I said, walking into my room, smelling my wirst. - Don't you think so too? - I asked Mammon and tossed my arm right in front of his face.<br/>
<br/>
- Wh..hey! You almost slapped me! - he yelped back, but didn't push my arm away. - Uhm....yea... I guess i-it's allright - he said, looking at his feet, face all red again. At this point I was kinda worried.<br/>
<br/>
- And look, my skin is as soft as a baby's butt! I have babybutt skin! - I laughed a little silly, and caressed my arm with my fingers slowly, still holding it out in front of him. He followed the movement with his eyes longingly.<br/>
<br/>
- C'mon, touch it. You can't feel it with your eyes - I grabbed his hand that was in his pocket and put it on my arm. I moved it up and down, the same way I was caressing it before. - Smooth, isn't it? - I laughed. I let go of his hand but he didn't let go of my arm just yet. He slowly slid his hand up my arm and ran his fingers down my shoulder again.<br/>
<br/>
- Y-yea.. it's really soft.. - he said, his voice only a whisper. He looked into my eyes and I froze. I'm not sure he knew but at that moment he was an open book to read, with letters as clear as day. I saw he wanted the same thing. For a long moment I couldn't get a word out of my mouth.<br/>
<br/>
- Mammon, I... - I started, my hands suddenly sweaty from nervousness.<br/>
<br/>
- Don't. You're drunk. Y-you should sleep - he said with a voice that was a mixture of a coldblooded killer's and a hurting puppy's. He stepped away from me but I grabbed his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
- No. I... I'm not. I mean I am. But I'm thinking straight. I mean... - how could I when he was so close.. - Ugh! What I'm trying to say is that I.. I want you to stay here. With me. I want you to.. caress me like you just did. I.. - I was babbling, as I slowly walked in front of him since he stiffened under my touch. - I.. I want to kiss you, Mammon - I said shyly, looking up at him, blushing.<br/>
<br/>
- W-what?! - he gasped with genuine surprise. - D-don't go around sayin' things like that.. d-don't tease me with this! - I wasn't sure if he was angry or hurt.<br/>
<br/>
- I'm not.. UGH! - I got tired of beating around the bush and so I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.<br/>
<br/>
- Ngh.. Sirii.. - he kissed back but stopped and pushed me away a little. - Y-you're.. drunk. You won't feel like.. like this in the mornin' - he said, looking hurt.<br/>
<br/>
- Damn it, Mammon! Yes I will! Feelings don't change over night! - I said frustrated. - I will want the same thing in the morning because I love you!<br/>
<br/>
- Y.. you what? - he gasped again.<br/>
<br/>
- I love you, Mammon - I put my hand on his burning cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
- S-Sirii... - he put his hand on mine. - You.. you're not only sayin' this 'cuz you're drunk? - he asked, hopeful.<br/>
<br/>
- No. Or do you think I kiss all your brothers? I only ever kissed you. I love you. I'll say it again and again until you believe me - I said embracing him. He returned the hug, putting his arms around my waist and back. He pulled me close and tight, like he never wanted to let go for he feared it might cause me to back out.<br/>
<br/>
- I.. I love you too - he said, almost crying. - More than anyone. - He let go of me slightly so he could cup my face in his hand. - Silly human. - His eyes were as big as a puppy's, they were shining with love, hope and passion. - Come 'ere - he said and kissed me again. Deep, passionate, greedy, yet gentle. I felt the luckiest being in the galaxy.<br/>
<br/>
The kiss became a huge smile on both our ends. Neither of us could stop smiling. And it was all perfect like that.<br/>
<br/>
- What do you say we go to sleep? - he asked when we parted, laughing like two maniacs.<br/>
<br/>
- I had something else in mind but.. if you only want to sleep, that's fine too - I said, caressing his arm.<br/>
<br/>
- R-right. S-sleep sounds good - he said, cheeks brigter than ever.
</p><p>* * *</p><p class="textMsg_1">
She's teasing him again. Why does she always do that?<br/>
<br/>
How dare she ask The Great Mammon to do such things? As if he would want to join her in the.. bathroom.. Seeing those perfect curves without clothes.. touching her skin that looks like porcelaine.. following the dancing waterdrops with his eyes and tracing them with his lips and his tongue as they slowly slide down her body.. going everywhere.. NO!<br/>
<br/>
She's drunk. She doesn't know what she's saying. Or what she wants. Or what she's doing. It's concerning.<br/>
<br/>
Although.. If he want to be really honest with himself... he want to do all that. He wants it badly. He desires and needs it. Need her touch, her kind words, her reassuring and soothing presence, her laughter, everything. He needs her.<br/>
<br/>
He wanted to give in to her. But he didn't want her to get hurt. Or to regret anything. He's protecting himself just as well.<br/>
<br/>
She's in her PJ, her hair is up in a bun so it won't get wet. She let it down. It's such a mess. A lovely, sexy mess. He has to look away or else..<br/>
<br/>
She made him smell her. It wasn't really the shower gel or the other skincare stuffs that made him go mad. No, it was her. Her scent. That sweet and faint cherry like scent. He knows it well. He.. he loves it. He had to put his hands in his pocket so he won't.. do anything. He wasn't sure he could control himself otherwise.<br/>
<br/>
She touched him again. She made him touch her. Caress her. Oh how magical it felt. Her skin is as soft as silk. It feels like he's doing something he's not allowed to. This is too good. She's too good. Too good to him. For him. Too good to be true. He's going crazy. He has to stop.<br/>
<br/>
He doesn't want to stop. He wants to caress her hands, her arms, her neck and cheeks. Her whole body. Even her soul. Her soul that shines so bright. It's always brighter around him. More vibrant. Now it's like a beacon of hope out of all the dispear and cold darkness that surrounds him.<br/>
<br/>
Her hands on his cheeks and chest feel like they belong there. It's spreading an overwhelming warmth throughout his heart and body. It all feels so right. But why? All of this is wrong.. he's not allowed to... is he?<br/>
<br/>
No. He has to let go. Stop. Stop! For her sake.<br/>
<br/>
Love.. him? Did she really say that? She.. she's still drunk. She must be. There's no way she would want him out of all demons. She could basically have any of his brothers.. The all too perfect Lucifer, the awkward yet adorable little Levi, the knowledgeable Satan, Mr. so beautiful Asmo, Beel-bear who knows all the good places to take a girl to eat or the silent but surprisingly attractive Belphie who loves humans - again - in general anyway. Why would she even consider being with him?<br/>
<br/>
But she.. she does. She does! She.. loves him!<br/>
He's tasting the words. They feel angelic. He's not sure if he should dare to believe it or not. He wants to. More than anything. He loves her too. He won't lie or pretend otherwise anymore.<br/>
<br/>
Is it another one of her teasing? Is it a joke?<br/>
No. She wouldn't play with him like that. But that means.. she really loves him? Just because who he is? She's not in it for his money for sure. She could accept all his faults and weaknesses.. and still love him? She's way too good for him.<br/>
<br/>
She always says she's far from being an angel. She's a little mischievous, sometimes childish. Good for her that the spirit of the little child she once was is still alive inside her.<br/>
<br/>
She.. she's been through a lot. Just like him. Yet.. she's still kind and caring. She thinks the same thing about him too. He wonders if it's true. He's not sure he wants to be those things. But with her.. to her.. for her.. he might.<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
He couldn't sleep much. He was watching the ceiling and how she was sleeping, drooling in her sleep. She looks so goofy. She's adorable. He couldn't help but wonder what the morning will bring. Will she still say the same thing?<br/>
<br/>
If she won't, he'll probably just laugh it off and pretend he was just playing his part too for not to hurt her. On the outside he will be the same silly, goofy, badboy Mammon who doesn't care about such things. On the inside.. he will be annihilated. Devastated. Hurting. Empty. Noone and nothing will heal that wound for a long long time.<br/>
<br/>
He couldn't bare the thought. He couldn't stop wondering. Couldn't stay still. He got up and started pacing near the window. The outside looked the same as ever - the never ending night, the sky black, purple and red. Streets swimming in gorgeous colors. He was used to it all.<br/>
<br/>
What he wasn't used to is someone who might actually love him. A human no less. A human who he wants to protect above anyone and anything else. He wants to give her everything she needs and even more. He wants her to be the happiest human, no, being in all the three realms!<br/>
<br/>
He had to smile on that thought. He never in a thousand years thought that a human can make him feel this way. But she... she was no ordinary human. The evidence surrounds them.<br/>
<br/>
He was looking back and forth between her and the window, as if he was contemplating jumping. He accidentaly knocked down her sketch book that was sitting on the table. The front was covered with horns and demonic symbols. She was talented.<br/>
<br/>
He couldn't help it, he was curious if she had been drawing lately. It also worth a try to keep his mind off this agony. He opened it and his own image greeted him. Then again. And again. The first 10 pages were all him. He found drawings of all of his brothers, even Lord Diavolo, Barbatos, the angels and Solomon, but her favourite topic seemed to be him.<br/>
<br/>
She always drew Solomon as a badass sorcerer who knows it all. Well, she's not wrong. She doesn't seem to be seeing him evil or demonous either.<br/>
<br/>
He was in awe - both for how amazing she was and for how she saw him. He really liked her expressive style, it was just like her. All of her drawings were positive. From all of them.<br/>
<br/>
He turned page after page and he was on almost all of them. On the drawings he was strong, caring, gentle, powerful, funny, goofy, silly, embarassed, serious and so much more. 
She sees more than there is to him.<br/>
<br/>
He found a drawing of them dancing - probably the dance he never had the chance - a second chance anyway - to ask her for. He was so mad at Lucifer.<br/>
<br/>
He saw another one from the evening they celebrated Lord Diavolo's birthday, where she was almost as important, being a guest of honor. She drew everyone with the gifts they gave her. She really appreciated all of them. The necklace he gave her - the one she wanted - was on another page aswell, pretty well drawn - so detailed that with some magic he could probably make it a real one. She was always wearing it. It made him feel all warm inside.<br/>
<br/>
She drew the evening they were running away from Levi on her last week. She picked the moment when.. when they first kissed. He remembers it well. He wanted to do and sa so much more but.. he didn't get the chance. And then she.. she wasn't here anymore.<br/>
<br/>
He was trying to keep his distance at first. He tried to convince himself that he didn't care. Oh boy how huge a lie that was. He felt as if someone tore a piece out of him. He was even worse than before he got to know her. He wanted to get into trouble after trouble, so it will take his mind off of her. Or to be punished just to feel something, anything else than the aching emptyness she left behind.<br/>
<br/>
Will he have to do it all again? Will she stay here? Can she? Would she.. want to?
</p><p>* * *</p><p class="textMsg_2">
I woke up to the emptyness of the bed next to me. I was affraid that yesterday didn't happen as I remembered it and Mammon left. Or that it was all just a dream. Looking around I found him staring at my drawings.<br/>
<br/>
- I hope you're not planning on selling those - I said as I cleared my eyes, sitting up. - Not sure you would get anything for them anyway.<br/>
<br/>
He slowly looked at me. Silence.<br/>
<br/>
- Umm.. Mammon? Hello? - I asked, 'cuz he was creeping me out. - Is it my morning breath? - I asked as I breathed into my palm, checking it out. It was fine.<br/>
<br/>
- Is this really how you see me? - he asked, pointing at my sketchbook. He flipped through the pages so I could see them too. - You think all of this.. is me?<br/>
<br/>
- I'm bad at drawing from my imagination, so everything that's in there, what you see, I see - I answered, a little shy. He looked back at it. Silence again. - You.. you don't like it? - I asked, little nervous, making my way to the end of the bed. It would be a huge setback for me if he wouldn't like it. I would probably set it on fire and never draw again. I was about to freak out.<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly he closed the book, put it back down and crouched before me.
- Sirii.. - he took one of my hands in his and put his other on my cheeks. I blushed. - I like it - he said and kissed me. He let go shortly but I grabbed his T-shirt.<br/>
<br/>
- I'm glad you do - and now it was my turn to kiss him. I pulled him to me as gently as I could and breathed a kiss on his lower lip and whispered into his ears. - It's morning, you know. - His grip on my hand tightened. - You didn't run away and neither will I.<br/>
<br/>
His reaction was different from what I expected.
- Good - he said, kneeling on the bed next to me, putting his hand behind my waist and before I knew it, I was laying on the bed on my back and he was all over me. I really didn't know how he did that so fast. I also didn't care.<br/>
<br/>
- You have no idea how many of my fantasies start like this - I said, grinning.<br/>
<br/>
- Believe me, I do - he said, also grinning. He kissed me and I returned it all. It was perfect. I never wanted this moment to end. I wanted to finally be together with him, but I also wanted him to know how much I love him.<br/>
<br/>
For that reason I caressed his cheeks with my fingers, slow and gentle. I ran my fingers through his hair, slightly scratching his nape with my nails. It sent shivers through him. I breathed long and gentle kisses on his forehead, cheeks, nose and lips. I looked him in the eye and he was almost crying.<br/>
<br/>
- What's wrong, my love? - I asked, pushing his messy hair behind his ear. I love his hair so effing much.<br/>
<br/>
- N..nothin'.. - he said, fighting with his tears. - I'm just.. I'm happy. - He pulled me close to him and rolled us over so he was on his back and I was on him. - I don't want you to go back. I won't.. I won't let you leave me again - he muffled into my hair.<br/>
<br/>
- Good - I said simply and snuggled up against him. I found my place in the world after all. The coziest, sexiest, safest place.
</p><p>* * *</p><p class="textMsg_1">
She woke up. He wanted to be next to her when she does but..<br/>
<br/>
Does she really feel this way about him?<br/>
<br/>
She does.<br/>
<br/>
She really loves him.<br/>
<br/>
He never felt like this before. To feel that someone really wants him, need hims, loves him..<br/>
<br/>
He had no idea how he could control himself and only kiss her once. He wanted to do more, much more... But he.. he didn't want to rush things. Didn't want to screw this up. Even though she seems like she wants the same thing. She's making it quite obvious what she wants. He loves that too. She's rarely shy about such things.<br/>
<br/>
No. He will take her to all sorts of breathtaking places and they will officially be dating. They will belong together, as a couple. She will have fun and she will be happy.<br/>
<br/>
They don't have to rush anything. He's not letting her go anyway. She's his human.
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>